<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprise Visit by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739463">A Surprise Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Everett Bunch [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Brady Bunch, F/F, Sneaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet sneaks out to see Prisha and apologizes for getting her in trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Everett Bunch [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surprise Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Violet pulled the sleeves of her cream hoodie down to cover her hands, It was a chilly night, the cool night air tickled the back of the blonde’s neck. With a short shiver Violet recentered her focus and began to climb the tree in front of her. As silently as she could she began to ascend up the base of the tree. Violet’s hands searched around for different branches and crevices to place her sneakers as she worked her way up the tall tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she would probably get in trouble with her mom and dad for sneaking out so late but she needed to see Prisha. She had heard from Prisha’s sisters that Prisha and Aasim had been grounded thanks to the prank they and Violet pulled in revenge for the jerk who said shit about Ruby. She was the only one to not get in trouble for the whole thing even though it was her sister they were defending and she had been the one to push for the idea. So she wanted to sneak up the tree and thank Prisha for everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet grunted as she hopped up to the branch that led to Prisha’s window. Carefully the blonde crawled forward on the branch and rummaged around in her pockets for the pebbles she had gathered. Picking up the first pebble, Violet tossed it towards the window. A small plink emitted from the window as it struck. Violet threw pebble after pebble, hoping that she would only wake up her girlfriend, not any of Prisha’s siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute she heard some sounds coming from the room. The window opened and Prisha poked her head out, her eyes blinking; clearly she had been woken up by the sound. After a few seconds her eyes caught sight of her girlfriend who was hunched over on a tree branch. “Violet?” Prisha whispered out to the silent night. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to see you,” Violet’s statement made both of the girls blush. The blonde scratched the back of her neck. “Shit, I didn't mean to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s quite alright,” Prisha leaned forward on her elbows and smiled warmly over at her girlfriend. “So, was there a reason for this sudden late night visit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha’s question made Violet look away and fidget with her hoodie’s sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I heard you got grounded for the prank we pulled. So, I wanted to say sorry for dragging you into that shit. I’m really thankful you helped me get back at the asshole that said that shit to Ruby but… yeah. Should’ve been that I was the one that got grounded, not your brother or you.” Violet’s eyes fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t regret my decision for a second,” Prisha’s words made Violet’s eyes shoot up and lock with her girlfriend’s. “Behavior like that shouldn’t have to be tolerated at school.” There it was. The fiery determination that always shone in Prisha’s eyes when she spoke about something she felt deeply about. “Besides it was rather amusing to see his pants catch on fire.” A smug smile pulled on the corner of Prisha’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah,” Violet gave a soft laugh before a silence fell between them. The blonde thought about the desire that swirled around in her heart and whether she should go for it. Slowly Violet got onto the rooftop and moved towards the window. It took a second to get her footing but once she did she noticed that her face was right in front of Prisha’s. A blush over took her face that only grew when Prisha leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Violet’s eyes grew large before she closed them and fell deeper into the kiss. After a few seconds the two pulled away, both of them smiling shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Violet mumbled happily. Prisha chuckled and was about to respond when she heard one of her sisters shifting around in her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably go,” Violet whispered. “Don’t wanna get you in any more trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisha’s eyes grew large at that; she hadn’t even thought about that. Her eyes softened as she took one of Violet’s hands and looked in her pale green eyes with concern.“You won’t get in trouble for this, will you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nah, Louis said he’s got my back. Besides, I was super careful so I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words made Prisha relax as she brushed her thumb across the top of Violet’s hand. “I’m glad. I would feel-” She was cut short when Renata fell onto the bedroom floor, her soft teapot whistle snore breaking as she muttered, awakened by the fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave,” Violet began to climb back onto the tree branch when her girlfriend called out once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Violet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Violet paused in her climb, her foot dangling off one of the branches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for visiting me,” Prisha’s sentence made Violet’s heart swell with happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was no big deal. See you tomorrow at school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” Prisha whispered with a happy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prisha, whatcha doing up?” Renata's voice made her sister panic as she spun around quickly. Violet’s own panic rose, causing her to lose her footing and fall down the tree. Luckily her belt caught on the last branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Violet!” Prisha whisper yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Violet whispered back before the branch broke and she fell onto the ground with a small groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho ho. Sneaking Violet in for a late night visit?” Renata’s teasing tone appeared from the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Renata, it's not like what you’re implying it to be.” Prisha huffed and was going to argue more when a light turned on in the house. Violet knew when it was too close of a call and this was it. Scampering off, the blonde couldn’t help but smile. Even though it had ended bumpily it had been an amazing moment. One that she would remember for days to come and one that would probably get her in some trouble, considering that the branch had caught more than just her belt. The faint breeze made it obvious that her pants were ripped. Violet groaned as she got onto her bike. Her siblings were never going to let her hear the end of this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>